Silver Dragon Racer
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Two years after beating Galaxia and, Lita reunites with her cousin Brian and through him meets her future Husband the one and only Dominic Toretto. Lemons! Set During Fast Five.


**Silver Dragon Racer **

**Disclaimer: **I don't **OWN**Fast and The Furious or Sailor Moon.

**Summary: **Five years after beating Galaxia, Lita reunites with her cousin Brian and through him meets the one and only Dominic Toretto. Lemons!

**Pairings: **Dom/Lita, Brian/Mia

* * *

**Ch.1**

**~Tokyo, Japan~**

**~Lita's Apartment~**

Sun light drifting in through the curtain, coming to a stop upon reaching her face causing her eyes to flutter open; Lita woke up from a restful sleep. Stretching out her body before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day ahead.

Entering the bathroom she quickly got the shower ready, heading towards where her towels are stored she got two of them for when she got out.

Having finished her shower Lita headed back to her bedroom to pick out what clothes she wanted to wear for the day. Going through her dresser for some matching bra and panties, she settled on a dark green lacey pair. And onto her outfit she finally settled on a beige long sleeved top with black skinny jeans and some knee high brown boots.

Drying her hair before she started to dry off her body, with that done she quickly put on her bra and underwear followed by her socks then her black skinny jeans and then her beige shirt. Brushing her hair while blow drying it before putting it up in a ponytail.

With that done she put on her boots before heading to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast. Entering the kitchen she began to look through the cupboards to see what she had to eat, but she was interrupted.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

Rushing to the living room, she quickly picked up the cordless phone after checking the number but grew confused when it showed her a number that she did not recognize.

"Hello?" asked/ said Lita in to the phone.

"Lita?" asked Brian unsure if this was still her number.

"Yes, this is her. Who is asking?" asked Lita with confusion at who was calling her.

"It's me Brian" said Brain answering her question.

"Brian! It's been a while, how are you and Mia doing?" Lita asked him.

"Both of us are fine" Brian said.

"That's great" said Lita happy that her cousin and his wife were ok.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Lita after a moment of silence.

"Not much, but I got some really great news that I wanted to share with my baby cousin" said Brian.

"Really? What is it?" asked Lita not expecting the news that Brian will tell her next.

"Mia's Pregnant" came Brian's reply.

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen O'Conner cringe and hold his cell phone away from his ear. His baby cousin had a set of lungs on her when she wanted; he figured it came from being in a group of super powered teens.

"I'm so happy for you" said Lita once she stopped squealing into the phone.

"Thanks. Listen Lita I need your help with something" said Brain with unease.

"What's wrong?" asked Lita worried.

"Well Mia and I are in Rio de Janeiro, and we ran into a bit of trouble" replied Brian to Lita's question.

"What kind of trouble? You better tell me everything Brian before I find you and hurt you" said Lita with anger and worry in her voice.

With that being said he quickly explained everything that happen with breaking Dom out of the transport bus that was taking him to Lompoc Prison, heading to Mexico; meeting up with their friend Vince and other participants on a job to steal three cars from a train.

And then discovering that agents from the U.S. Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) are also on the train and that the cars are seized property.

Getting blamed for the murders of the DEA agents on the train, with Mia escaping in the car the other men wanted and being captured by a crime lord Hernan Reyes, escaping before they can be interrogated getting back to Mia and finding out why the car that Mia took was so important and then being found by Reyes men and getting shot at, then finding out that Mia's pregnant and now planning to steal Reyes money to start a new life for their friends that they called to help and themselves.

"Well damn" was the only thing that Lita could say about his situation.

"So will you help me?" questioned Brian nervously waiting for her answer.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I'll help you" said Lita.

"Oh, thank you so much Lita. You don't know how much this means to me" said Brain.

"Give me all the info that I will need and I will meet you over there in two- four hours" said Lita responding to her cousin.

And with that he quickly told her all the information that she would need before heading to Rio de Janeiro. Saying good bye she hung up the phone before heading back to her room and gathering her clothes in her space pack for who knows how long they would all be there.

**~Forty Minutes Later~**

Finally finished gathering her belongings and setting them by the front door, she then began to send a message to all of the girls and Darien to meet her at the crystal palace in three hours from now.

Looking around and going over her things one more time, Lita gathered her keys and bag before leaving her apartment and heading down the hallway towards the elevators to head downstairs.

Exiting the Apartment building, Lita made her way towards her car a Silver Camaro, putting her bag in the trunk and with that done she got in to the driver's seat and started the car and drove off to the Crystal Palace to wait and explain to the others on why she was leaving while the airport was preparing her private jet to take-off to Rio de Janeiro.

Arriving at the Palace Lita made her way in and was met by Luna and Artemis asking why she sounded so urgent in her phone call earlier today. Telling them that she would explain everything once everyone arrived, telling them to have one of the servant's prepare a table in the solarium while she's in the kitchen baking.

And with that said Lita headed towards the kitchen to prepare the snacks for the others that would arrive for their little meeting later on.

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

With the baked goods done Lita brought them out to the table for everyone to enjoy while they would be discussing why Lita sounded so urgent upon contacting them to meet at the Palace. Hearing the others coming, Lita made sure everything was ready for them to snack on during the meeting.

"Hey Lita" said Mina entering the Solarium with the others following right behind her.

"Hi Guys" said Lita greeting everyone upon them entering and taking a seat around the table.

"I know that most of you are probably wondering on why I called all of you here" said Lita.

And so Lita explained about the call she received from her cousin and him needing her help with his problem, then explaining her having to leave for a while not knowing when she would return but promising to call them if she needed their help in anything.

And with her friends blessings; they all ate the desserts that Lita prepared for them before she had to leave them.

Arriving at the airport Lita made her way through airport security before making her way to her families' private jet, settling in to her seat, she stretched out so that she could be comfortable the entire plane ride.

Feeling the plane finally moving, Lita relaxed for the long trip ahead she began to think about how Brian and Mia were doing now.

* * *

**Please Review. **


End file.
